The path to hell is paved with
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: A tale of how the Alliance came about, if the future in Firefly is the reality in which the Buffyverse will approach.


Disclaimer: I'm not Joss Whedon, or one else who worked on Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and Firefly/Serenity.

A/N: The opening quote is from the opening scene from the movie Serenity. If you've read my other stories, yes, be alarmed by the growing use of quotes from the actual piece of work that I write about. My thoughts about how The Alliance could have been formed … Firefly and Serenity was the future of the Buffyverse. Follows the Buffy canon til the beginning of the comics.

BTVS-F/S-BTVS-F/S-BTVS-F/S

"**Earth that was could no longer sustain our numbers, we were so many. We found a new solar system, dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Each one terraformed, a process taking decades, to support human life, to be new Earths. The Central Planets formed the Alliance. Ruled by an interplanetary parliament, the Alliance was a beacon of civilization. The savage outer planets were not so enlightened and refused Alliance control. The war was devastating, but the Alliance's victory over the Independents ensured a safer universe. And now everyone can enjoy the comfort and enlightenment of our civilization".**

Or at least that's what people were told, and in turn how the events that lead to humankind leaving the planet Earth, were remembered. All that mattered was what was recorded, the truth was of no consequence, and all that mattered was what was believed. And the lie that had been concocted about the demise of Earth, as an inhabitable planet, was much more believable than the truth could ever hope to be.

It wasn't the numbers of Earth's population, that had made Earth unliveable, nor disease or pollution. But rather a war that most of the world at that time had not known about. During that time there was two wars wagging, most people knew about the first, how could they not it was splashed on ever page of every type of media there was out there. The war that most people didn't know about was the one fought in the darkness, that when exposed to the harsh glare of daylight would leave many staring disbelieving at such a stupid notion.

The event that had made Earth unliveable was the all out war on the supernatural, lead by Buffy Anne Summers, a name that was not remembered in any history books … even when it was 'fictional' books about the supernatural. She was in charge of an army of slayers, who were assisted with the help of magically inclined individuals and those who were not. Overall though the army was kept in line with the assistance of her friends and lovers she had made since moving to Sunnydale after being kicked out of her high school at Los Angeles. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Angel, Spike, Oz, Faith, Riley and Giles had all worked together again like old times.

After defeating demons on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale for seven years before it was finally destroyed, the group fixed their eyes on a larger picture. The largest picture anyone had thought of. They would not wait for the next demon to tackle them, and vanquish them one at a time, the group would arm themselves and deal with the problem that faced humanity. Though unlike other groups that led wars before them, this group was aware that there were shades of grey.

The war had lasted just over a year, but it had been completely devastating. This could never have been a clean war, nothing on that scale could ever be such a thing. Most of the demonic presence that had roamed free over Earth had been vanquished but at a great cost. Large craters covered the land, climates were shifted to such a degree that a large percentage of places were now infertile. Areas that had been home to beautiful cities with a history of culture now lay in ruin, wasting way. The technology to move to other planets however, had already been created, so individuals who could afford it were on and those who couldn't but could work their way aboard did so. Some had fleed early in the beginning of the wars while others had waited to the end unwilling to leave behind their home, if there was a chance to stay. But still so many lives had been lost, so many things destroyed.

Buffy Summers with her sister and the Scooby gang had all managed to survive the war that they had waged. They were all thankfully to see the end of their demon fighting days as they once again left a home, and once again that they had all survived their big battle, their Big Bad. But all their years together, of tears and triumphs could not prevent them from parting once it become clear that they could no longer stand together as they once had.

Xander with his experience of being a general in an army and his experience with weapons and vehicles, a pilot for one of the fleet ships. He handicap not standing in the way of preventing him from being one of the safest pilots in history. Until his death, he was often seen walking the corridors with other colleges and eventually underlings who would look up to him and try to mimic him. Aside from his flying technique, he was also know for creating two new types of weapons, blasters whom he dedicated to the two realised loves of his life, Cordelia and Anya. Despite the war that he had seen and the blood that rested on his hands, he never lost his cheeky smile or quick humour.

Willow had taken a look at the destruction of the Earth around her, her previous memories of being connected to all life form spring to mind and she could stand there no more. She had gone back to her technological roots, and began working on devices that would eventually terraform planets once they were arrived at. However, she like the rest of the departing Scooby gang would never see. In her spare time, she had begun a small clinic that would provide alternative health care for people who wished for it. Her hair greyed over time, and she finally regained the peace and harmony she remembered when she knew her love Tara.

Riley had proved his loyalty and from the war continued a life as a soldier. Though considering that for the rest of his lifetime he would be facing a journey through space, he spent the rest of his days using his patience and teaching abilities on imparting his wisdom to younger soldiers. Making sure to always encourage those he taught to think for himself. His favourite motto being, "_Think wrongly, if you please, but in all cases think for yourself"_ said by Doris Lessing. A small smile would always come to his lips as he told them this, remembering the years that he had fought along side Buffy Summers.

Giles, though however had decided not to leave Earth. Muttering a joking reply of how he could not get use to computers let alone that form of artificial living for the rest of his life, he would simple miss the open air too much to ever be able to do that. Not all areas of Earth had been destroyed; some areas were still in a good condition. Surprisingly, to his joy he found out that one of the areas that survived was Bath. With joy he returned to England and spent the rest of his days there, getting around to doing all the things he what he always wanted to do. On his last day on Earth, as he closed his eyes and died quietly in the candlelit library, he thought on his life and smiled.

The whereabouts of Angel, Spike, Oz and his family (his wife and daughter) however remained a mystery to all of the remaining members of the Scooby gang. One or another had at least caught a glance at one of the five but beyond that they had disappeared from sight and knowledge, going way underground. Eventually, they would resurface and their friends wished them the best.

Buffy and Dawn Summers along with Faith were the only ones who stuck together. The sisters both surprised when they realised when after the war was over they did not want to part from each other's side. Their surprise was topped by amazement as the dark-haired slayer approached them both, declaring an interest in continue working with them. Before this moment they would never have believed this would ever happening. Their experience of leadership during the war gave them an appreciation of the organization that kept humankind in safety. Looking around at the government soldiers from Earth they realised that there had to be changes. Which lead them to be in the boardroom that they were now occupying, sharing the stories and documentation of the battles they had faced with officials. They were at first faced with disbelief, but after Xander, Willow and Riley had been called in with a brief demonstration of powers, that feeling subsides. This though would mark the last time that all six were in the same room together.

"There, any questions?" Buffy asked the room confidently.

The women and men all stared in amazement at the six young people in front of them. Buffy like always were in the lead position, with the other five to her flank.

"You did all that?" one person had ventured to ask Buffy amazed.

"With some help", she replied with a smile, "you can go now" she supplied to the other three.

She was unfazed as Xander, Willow and Riley left the room silently, not looking back as the door shut silently behind them. Still staring ahead of her at the seated people, she made a gesture seeking for permission for her and Dawn to sit, while Faith had already made herself comfortable.

"I've been through the war. I'm sure you knew about it while it was happening. How could you not, you'd have to be blind not to see it" she stated, and she could see by their expressions that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Why are you coming to us, now" an elderly man ask, badges shining in the light.

"Because I've seen the soldiers you have, and you're not prepared," she replied, raising a hand to stop from being interrupted. "Their good, but eventually you're going to come across something you can't handle I've seen it before when the government tried to take on demons. Saying it didn't work is putting it plainly. It failed, explosions everywhere. I've led a war, at times it seemed single-handedly. And I've battled monsters that wanted to either take over the world or destroyed it, for over seven years … and up until now I've won. I know what you need when the new world … worlds are reached".

"Why do you care? You won't see it, neither will we" a woman asked confusedly.

"I care", Buffy pronounced absolutely. "All I ask for is a small amount of people, and that you listen to what I have to say … I'm not going to be a leader again, but I'm not going to watch people being led blindly".

The small group gathered in front of her leaned in together and discussed what the young leader had announced in front of them. The three women in front of them could prove to be useful. Their experience and flexibility in technique and command starkly contrasted with the rigid routines that they were exposed to. The would be able to deal with situations that they themselves could not foresee, if not themselves, they could always prepare those following them for the day when something would happen. With a nod, they all reached the same conclusion.

"We agree to your request. We will give you some soldiers to train; they of course will have to volunteer willingly to your cause. After doing do so, they will not be able to return to their previous post. And you will have your right to a say, all three of you, though that does not necessarily mean that they will always be listened to".

Buffy, Dawn and Faith listened earnestly to the reply of the request made. All nodded happily at the conclusion reached.

"We will have name this though, naming things is important", an accountant type person said. "What should we call this project?"

Silence fell upon the room as those in it though about the name of a group that would change the course of history.

"As long as it not "The Council", I'm down with anything" Faith supplied.

Buffy nodded in agreement, they would not go down that path again. Even Dawn was annoyed at attempt the truth, in Faith's declaration. The group in front of them looked on, only appreciating half of what was said by that.

"Mmmm", Dawn started up, "how about "The Alliance"?" Dawn suggested.

"I'm liking the sound of that", Buffy said turning around to stare at her sister.

"Well, then it's agreed", the leader of the group in front of them declared. "Off you three go, go create "The Alliance"."

Buffy, Dawn and Faith rose from their chairs and left the room, ideas already running through their heads. All three would stay up late that night for many months writing up the book which would lead the course of their group.

BTVS-F/S-BTVS-F/S-BTVS-F/S

Hundred of years into the future, the slayer line long since diminished and faded away, a young ambitious man glanced down at the orginal founding "Alliance" documents.

With his knowledge of science and anatomy, he had quickly came up with an idea of how do recreate these noble warriors. The war that was being fought against the Independence needed to end soon. They were clearly on the right side. The were the civilised and their enemies were the savages.

Looking down, he watched the surgeon cut into the young girls brain. Yes, having a psychic warrior would prove to be a very effect weapon to hold the peace. A slayer created of technology, not the heart of a demon.


End file.
